Tendres apartés pour réchauffer le coeur
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 90. UA. Koutarou Bokuto, cuisinier de son état, adore concocter de bons petits plats pour faire sourire les gens. Un soir près de l'entrée de sa demeure, il découvre en plus d'un sac, une lettre d'un admirateur secret qui va susciter sa curiosité et éveiller en lui une douce mais mélancolique nostalgie. Yaoi. BokuAka, KuroKen, IwaOi, LevYaku.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou à tous, voici la requête 90 de la boite à requêtes (on se rapproche de la centaine) de eleni_cbd sur Wattpad qui souhaitait une fic avec du BokuAka, du IwaOi, du LevYaku et du KuroKen sans contexte défini. Cela sera un UA avec une histoire toute légère inspirée d'un petit fanart BokuAka que j'ai vu sur le site pixiv. Vu qu'Alter(s) Ego et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza sont assez sombres, je voulais contrebalancer un peu. Merci kama-chan59, NanouLuce et sandou01 pour vos reviews.**

 **Pour la requête My Hero Academia, je ne mettrai Katsuki avec personne pour cette fois car, c'est comme c'est le cas de Kuroko dans le fandom de Kuroko's Basket où je ne le vois qu'avec Kagami, je ne vois Katchan qu'avec Deku. Le ship KiriKatsu est ce que le KenHina est pour moi dans le fandom de Haikyuu! à savoir que je vois plus ces persos meilleurs potes qu'autre chose (voilà pourquoi je ne fais pas de KeiHina, j'ai reéssayé de voir des fanarts pour m'inspirer en me disant "Allez un petit effort, tu as bien fait un peu d'OiKage pour sortir un peu de ta zone de confort", idem pour le TsukiKage même si dans les deux cas, c'était du 3P... Ben, ça ne marche pas (et je ne parle même pas du KuroTsuki). Bonne lecture et désolée pour le roman. :)**

"Voilà, c'est preeeeet!, s'écria une voix tonitruante derrière le comptoir en servant un bol de ramens bien chaud, bon appétit.

-Merci Bokuto-san, fit le client, un salary men sortant de son travail, en coupant ses baguettes, j'ai hate de déguster vos ramens, ils sont toujours excellents.

\- Hé, hé, merci, déclara Bokuto avant de se mettre aux forneaux pour préparer cette fois-ci du riz sauté aux légumes pour un autre habitué qui venait d'arriver en demandant à son commis : "Eh Saru, tu t'occupes du ragout aux légumes de la table 3?, demanda-t-il à son commis pendant que la serveuse, une jeune femme brune du nom de Shirofuku, accueillait les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Ok chef, répondit Sarukui en coupant ensuite les légumes après avoir préparé le bouillon.

Koutarou mit le riz cuit sur la poele en souriant. Il avait succédé à son père en devenant le chez cuisinier du restaurant familial. C'était un petit établissement de quartier avec seulement les habitués comme clientèle, des salary men rentrant de leur travail, des personnes âgées qui fréquentaient déjà ce lieu à l'époque où son père était là ou encore ses amis de la rue marchande qui tenaient chacun une boutique.

Maintenant, celui-ci avait pris sa retraite et Koutarou s'était mis un point d'honneur à respecter les principes que son père lui avait inculqué du temps où il assistait en cuisine. "Koutarou, ce restaurant n'a pas seulement pour vocation de servir de bons petits plats aux gens, il est aussi là pour réchauffer leurs coeurs. Que ta cuisine soit aussi chaleureuse que ce lieu bati par nos aieux."

Depuis, Koutarou s'évertuait à cuisiner avec son coeur, donnant ainsi une partie de lui-même à chaque préparation. Voir les gens manger ses plats avec le sourire fut ainsi pour lui la plus belle des récompenses même s'il se demandait constamment s'il réussissait à réchauffer les coeurs des gens en même temps comme le voulait son père.

Le cuisinier continua donc le rush puis une fois le moment de la fermeture arrivé, nettoya la cuisine et rangea les couverts en compagnie de Sarukui. "Il y avait beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui, commenta Yukie en servant à ses collègues une petite tasse de thé qu'elle avait préparé après avoir nettoyé la salle, je me demande si cela sera pareil demain.

\- J'espère, répondit Sarukui en buvant une gorgée, après tout, notre rue marchande devient de plus en plus populaire, hein Bokuto?

\- Ah? Euh ouais, répondit évasivement Bokuto en buvant sa tasse de thé, désolé si je n'écoute pas, j'ai autre chose en tête.

\- Tu penses encore à comment réchauffer le coeur des gens avec tes plats, hein?, s'enquit Yukie avec un petit sourire, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que tu auras la réponse bientôt.

\- Ouais, t'as surement raison, bougonna Koutarou en soupirant. Ils discutèrent ensuite un moment avant de fermer le restaurant. Bokuto se rendit ensuite dans la porte de derrière qui menait à son appartement au deuxième étage quand il découvrit un petit sac blanc posé devant l'entrée. "Bizarre, j'ai rien commandé pourtant."

Koutarou regarda la petite étiquette collée dessus où y était marqué son nom en contemplant un moment la calligraphie soignée puis ouvrit la porte et monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée de chez lui qu'il déverrouilla à l'aide de sa clé. La maison était un peu en désordre mais le cuisinier avait pris pour habitude de faire le rangement le week-end, son boulot lui prenant toute la semaine. "Et puis, je suis trop crevé pour nettoyer quand je rentre le soir, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le tatami du salon une fois ses chaussures enlevées.

Koutarou prit la décision de se détendre en prenant un bain mais avant, il voulut savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac. "Alors voyoooons... Ah! Des dangos au miel, s'émerveilla-t-il en sortant du sac une petite brochette de boules imbibées de miel enveloppée dans un petit cornet, miam! Je vais me régaler. Mais je me demande qui m'a..."Le cuisinier sortit alors une autre petite carte.

 _Pour vous remercier de votre cuisine qui m'apaise toujours le coeur à chaque fois que je la goûte. Merci infiniment de préparer des plats aussi succulents._

 _Un admirateur qui vous encourage du fond du coeur._

"Il aurait pu mettre au moins son nom, rouspéta Koutarou en faisant la moue, comment je vais le remercier, moi, sinon?" Il poussa un soupir avant de sourire de nouveau en relisant le message. " _Pour vous remercier de votre cuisine qui m'apaise toujours le coeur..."_ "Au moins, j'ai réussi à réchauffer le coeur de quelqu'un, papa, s'enthousiasma Koutarou en mangeant voracement les boulettes de farine de riz sucrées, mmmm, chest super bon!" Il eut un déclic. "Mais oui!, s'exclama-t-il en regardant le petit dessin d'un chat marqué au tampon présent sur le sac, les dangos viennent de chez Yakkun. Faudrait que je lui pose la question s'il passe au resto."

Koutarou savait que ce ne pouvait pas être son ami patissier vu qu'il était avec quelqu'un mais il devait probablement connaitre la personne qui lui avait offert ces gâteaux.

Le lendemain matin, peu avant le rush, Koutarou eut la visite d'un autre de ses amis. Parfait, c'est l'occas'qui me fallait. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Kuroo, salua le cuisinier pendant que le noiraud se mit au comptoir, tu veux que je te prépare ton plat du jour?

\- Non pas cette fois, répondit Tetsurou, je voulais te demander de faire un bouillon de riz à ta façon. Kenma est malade.

\- Ah, je comprends pourquoi ta poissonnerie n'était pas ouverte aujourd'hui, fit Koutarou en se retroussant les manches, t'inquiète, je te fais ça et c'est offert par la maison, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de se retourner subitement : "Ah au fait, tu sais si Yakkun est occupé aujourd'hui? Je dois le voir pour lui parler d'un truc.

\- Le pauvre est blindé de commandes, déclara Tetsurou d'un ton désolé, et avec Lev à gérer en plus dans sa cuisine, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.

\- Ouais tu l'as dit. Ben c'est pas grave, je lui demanderai plus tard. Je te prépare la bouillie."

Lev était le commis de Yakkun qui l'assistait dans sa patisserie et il avait tendance à mêmer vie privée et vie professionnelle au grand dam de leur ami. Koutarou se surprit à soupirer en mettant le riz à chauffer. Saru n'était pas encore arrivé et Shirofuku venait de sortir du petit local qu'il lui réservait pour se changer. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers celui qu'il considérait comme son premier amour.

Ils suivaient les cours dans le même lycée à l'époque mais Koutarou ne s'était jamais confessé à cause de sa grande timidité mais aussi et surtout parce qu'ils évoluaient dans des mondes différents. Et si c'était lui qui... _Non, il doit certainement être marié maintenant._ Il acheva de préparer la bouillie de riz auquel il ajouta un bouillon à base de thon séché pour relever un peu le goût. Le cuisinier mit ensuite le plat dans un bol qu'il ferma à l'aide d'un cellophane et posa le tout dans un petit sac qu'il apporta à Kuroo. "Voilà la bouillie.

\- Je t'apporterai mes meilleurs poissons demain, répliqua Tetsurou en portant le sac, merci Bokuto et bon courage. Tu vas en avoir besoin car aujourd'hui, il y a un matsuri dans le quartier.

\- Oh non! Vu que c'est l'été, il va y avoir pas mal de filles qui vont venir. Saru va être content mais va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles. Passe le bonjour à Kenma-kun de ma part.

\- J'y manquerai pas, dit le noiraud en quittant le restaurant pour se rendre dans sa boutique fermée à quelques mètres de là. Il entra dans son appartement en empruntant la porte arrière de sa poissonnerie et monta jusqu'à l'étage pour rentrer dans ce doux cocon d'amour qu'il partageait avec Kenma.

Tetsurou trouva d'ailleurs son petit ami dans leur chambre assis sur leur lit en train de jouer à sa console portable. "Kenma, il faut que tu te reposes, murmura-t-il d'un ton réprobateur, sinon la fièvre va encore monter.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua Kenma en posant la console à coté de lui en humant l'odeur provenant du sac qu'avait amené Kuro avec lui, mmm, ça sent bon.

\- J'ai demandé à Bokuto de te faire de la bouillie de riz, déclara le noiraud en sortant le bol chaud du sac pour le mettre sur les genoux de son petit ami, et il a même mis une cuillère. C'est gentil de sa part. D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour."

Kenma hocha la tête en retirant le cellophane et commença à manger tranquillement sous l'oeil attendri de Kuro qui se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Sa présence l'apaisait mais il se reprochait de lui faire manquer le travail et de ne pas aller au sien par la même occasion. D'habitude, Kenma se serait moqué de se faire porter pale mais son supérieur était un de ses amis. D'ailleurs... "Bokuto t'a posé des questions au sujet des gâteaux?

\- Oui mais je pense que Yakkun va mettre son grain de sel, répondit le noiraud en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur la tempe du plus petit, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Akaashi non plus. Je l'ai appelé avant de partir au resto pour lui dire que tu n'étais pas bien et il m'a dit de te souhaiter un bon rétablissement."

Kenma acheva son repas pendant que Tetsurou lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue avant de poser le bol vide sur la table de chevet pour lui faire un gros câlin. "Profitons-en un peu pour passer l'après-midi au lit, murmura-t-il affectueusement en laissant courir sa main sur le dos de son petit ami.

Kenma ne dit mot mais eut quand même un petit sourire face à la tendresse de Kuro. Sa chaleur rassurante lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il espérait seulement qu'Akaashi aurait ce qu'il souhaitait.

Bokuto, Shirofuku et Sarukui furent épuisés en fin d'après-midi. Un énorme afflux de jeunes filles étaient venues manger chez eux et les commandes n'avaient pas arrêtées. "Purée, je vais commencer à haïr la fête de Tanabata, soupira Yukie en croquant dans un taiyaki qu'elle avait acheté chez Yaku lors d'une brève pause, tenez, si vous en voulez, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses collègues, ils sont fourrés au macha.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, se délecta Sarukui en croquant dans le gateau en forme de poisson, Yaku fait vraiment de bons gateaux, hein Bokuto?

\- Ouais, répondit évasivement Koutarou en mangeant le sien. Avec cette arrivée massive de clientes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer chez Yakkun. Heureusement que c'était plus calme maintenant... Sauf qu'il y eut les deux responsables de ce bain de foule au seuil du restaurant. "Yahou, tout le monde, salua un Oikawa tout sourire vêtu d'un kimono bleu ciel recouvert d'une veste bleue marine, je vois que c'est plutôt calme. Vous avez l'air exténués, dis donc, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- On se demande bien à qui la faute, répliqua Yukie avec un sourire crispé qui masqua sa colère.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis aussi beau, se rengorgea Tooru avec un sourire suffisant, et puis tout est une question de gesti... Aie, Iwa-chan, ce n'était pas la peine de me frapper, se plaignit-il après que son associé et petit ami l'eut frappé à la tête.

\- Excusez-le de débiter des conneries, fit Iwaizumi en entrant derrière lui, et désolé du désagrément causé par nos clientes. Avec le festival qui arrive, ça n'arrête pas.

\- T'excuse pas, Iwaizumi, le tranquilisa Koutarou en mettant son tablier autour de la taille, ça fait marcher le commerce dans la rue marchande en plus. Je te prépare du tofu frit avec des légumes bouillis?

\- Oui merci, déclara Hajime en se mettant à une des tables tandis que Tooru le suivit en faisant la moue. "Et pourquoi Kouta-chan ne me demande rien à moi?, s'enquit-il avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Je te laisse deviner, soupira son petit ami avec exaspération pendant qu'ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, le calme est revenu dans la rue, on dirait, remarqua-t-il en regardant le peu de passants aller et venir sous le soleil couchant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un instant de répit, déclara Yukie en leur servant chacun une coupe de thé, lorsque la nuit sera tombée, ce sera les habitués qui afflueront.

\- Ça doit être dur à gérer, constata Hajime avec un ton compatissant.

\- Pas tant que ça, fit la brune en souriant, on s'y fait à force. Bon, je vais chercher vos commandes.

\- Mais je n'ai rien commandé, s'étonna Tooru quand Hajime posa la main sur la sienne.

\- Tu as beau dénigrer ce restaurant, Bokuto connait tes préférences."

Shirofuku lui apporta son bol de riz ainsi que ses légumes revenus dans de la soupe miso. Oui, Tooru ne niait pas qu'il aimait manger dans cet établissement malgré tout et le simple fait de se retrouver dans cette ambiance chaleureuse en compagnie de son Uwa-chan bien aimé le rendit tout guilleret. "Tu veux un morceau de racine de lotus grillée?, demanda-t-il donc à Hajime en lui en présentant une à l'aide de ses baguettes.

Hajime ouvrit la bouche et croqua le légume au moment où Tooru approcha les baguettes près de ses lèvres. Il adorait ces fins de soirée calmes où il pouvait se poser. Avec la fête de Tanabata, les jeunes filles s'étaient ruées dans leur boutique de kimonos afin d'acheter des yakatas pour l'occasion. Déjà que la beauté de Tooru en rameutait beaucoup, là, ils n'avaient pas eu de moment de répit et puis... même s'il se plaignait de l'attitude enfantine de son petit ami, en réalité, Hajime se plaisait bien à ses cotés. S'occuper de Tooru était une seconde nature pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient petits et ça n'avait pas changé en grandissant.

Koutarou regarda un moment les amoureux depuis le comptoir d'un oeil à la fois satisfait et envieux. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas... Ses réflexions furent coupées par l'arrivée de la personne qu'il voulait justement voir. "Salut Yakkun, salua-t-il jovialement pendant que Morisuke se posa au comptoir en compagnie de son commis Lev qui regardait les alentours en déclrant innocemment : " Bon sang, c'est toujours aussi petit ici. Je touche presque le plaf... Aie!, s'interrompit-il en recevant un coup de coude de la part de son chef.

\- C'est toi qui est grand, idiot, fulmina Yaku en tendant un sac à Bokuto, tiens Bokuto. Des daïfukus mais sache que ça ne vient pas de moi. On m'a demandé d'en faire pour toi.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait le facteur hier soir, avoua fièrement Lev avec un grand sourire, j'espère que les dangos t'ont plu. C'est moi qui les ai préparés.

\- Ouais, ils étaient super merci, le remercia Koutarou pendant que Shirofuku salua d'autres clients qui entraient en salle, qui est la personne qui t'a fait ces commandes?, questionna-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Yaku.

\- Ça, je lui ai promis de ne pas te répondre, répondit Morisuke d'un ton désolé, mais regarde quand même dans le sac au cas où. Il avait écrit un message la dernière fois quand il est passé me voir donc peut-être t'en a-t-il laissé un autre cette fois-ci.

\- Merci Yakkun, déclara Koutarou en portant le sac pour le mettre dans un coin dans la cuisine. Je le récupérerai après. "Bon, je te fais des légumes frits comme d'hab'. Et toi, Lev? Tu prends quoi?

\- Des inarizushi, comme d'habitude, répondit Lev avec un grand sourire, comme ça, je pourrai te donner la becquée avec, poursuivit-il en embrassant la joue de Morisuke qui le repoussa violemment.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça en public?, gronda-t-il en buvant l'eau que venait de lui servir Yukie d'une traite, son visage devenant écarlate.

\- Mais on est amoureux l'un de l'autre, non?, s'enquit placidement Lev en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, maugréa le patissier en soupirant, c'est... Oh, j'abandonne."

Lev haussa les épaules puis attendit que Bokuto-san finisse en plus des légumes grillés pour Yaku-san ses sushis au tofu frit préféré. Dommage, c'est facile à prendre avec les baguettes en plus. Il prit cependant la main de son petit ami sous le comptoir et sourit en voyant que Yaku-san ne le rejetait pas, cette fois-ci. Il avait bien fait de choisir la voie de l'apprentissage sous les conseils de sa soeur Alisa. Ainsi, Lev avait pu faire connaissance avec le patissier le plus mignon qu'il eut vu.

Le jeune homme ne regrettait pas de tenir la boutique et de faire les gateaux à ses cotés.

Une fois le rush fini et le restaurant nettoyé, Koutarou rentra chez lui en prenant le sac de gâteaux. Il sortit les daifukus une fois dans le salon et en dégusta un avec délice quand il remarqua un autre message dans la boite en cartons où étaient rangés les petits beignets de riz fourrés à la fraise. C'est une adresse, remarqua-t-il en la lisant, étrange, c'est là où travaille, Kenma le petit copain de Kuroo. Koutarou décida de s'y rendre le lendemain en envoyant un message à Saru pour qu'il tienne les renes du restaurant à sa place exceptionnellement.

Il se rendit donc dans une grande maison où officiaient les maitres de cérémonie du thé. C'était un lieu très solennel et un peu trop calme à son goût mais bon, il allait pouvoir enfin renco'trer son admirateur secret. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux en amande vêtu d'un kimono vert foncé l'accueillit à l'entrée. "Bonjour, salua-t-il en faisant une courbette, vous devez être Bokuto-san. Je suis Akinori Konoha, soyez la bienvenue.

\- Euh bonjour, fit Koutarou étrangement mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance stricte, je suis venu suite à un message qu'on m'a envoyé.

\- Je suis au courant, répliqua Akinori avec un petit sourire, je vais vous mener à la personne qui vous l'a envoyé comme il me l'a demandé. C'est un de nos meilleurs maitres de cérémonie. "

Bokuto hocha la tête et le suivit en arpentant le long couloir étroit qui longeait un jardin où régnait une atmosphère paisible. Konoha ouvrit ensuite la porte coulissante d'une des salles où se trouvaient sur le tatami une simple table basse en bois et deux coussins pour s'asseoir. "Vous pouvez entrer mais retirez vos chaussures avant d'aller sur le tatami pour vous asseoir. Je vous laisse, finit-il en fermant la porte.

Koutarou enleva ses baskets et s'assit sur ses genoux au-dessus du coussin comme le voulait le protocole. Il attendit ensuite la venue du maitre, la boule au ventre quand la porte coulissante s'ouvrit de nouveau pour faire apparaitre son premier amour.

Keiji Akaashi.

La seule personne pour laquelle il avait éprouvé des sentiments qui surpassaient une simple amitié.

Il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier depuis le temps où ils avaient quitté le lycée.

 _Alors, c'est lui qui..._

Koutarou ne put se poser la question car Akaashi s'était assis devant lui et avait déjà commencé à déposer les feuilles de thé dans le petit bol afin de le fouetter ensuite. Le cuisinier ne parvint pas à détacher les yeux de lui tant la gestuelle fut pleine de grace, les mains oeuvrant avec délicatesse tandis que ses expressions, concentrées dans sa tache, le rendirent encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était.

Cette élégance simple et gracile émanant de cet homme toujours calme et réfléchi fit de nouveau battre son coeur comme à l'époque. Et comme jadis, Koutarou mourrut d'envie d'embrasser ces lèvres fines et laisser courir ses mains sur cette peau qui se laissait deviner sous les pans de son kimono sombre.

Akaashi prit ensuite la théière et versa doucement de l'eau chaude dans le bol pour enfin le lui tendre délicatement en faisant une profonde courbette. Koutarou porta alors le bol à ses lèvres en savourant la légère amertume du breuvage qui lui réchauffa le coeur et apaisa son esprit. Comme dans toute cérémonie du thé, la conversation était moindre mais Akaashi choisit quand même de briser le silence face à un Bokuto étrangement sérieux. "Il y avait bien longtemps, Bokuto-san, répliqua-t-il avec un doux sourire, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps.

\- Je n'ai rien fait non plus pour en avoir, déclara Bokuto en posant le bol vide, ton thé est vraiment très bon.

\- Merci infiniment, fit Keiji en baissant les yeux avant de continuer après avoir pris une longue inspiration, suite au lycée, j'ai du poursuivre ma formation pour devenir maitre de cérémonie du thé comme le voulait ma famille mais j'ai tout fait pour éviter le mariage, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard face aux yeux noisettes surpris qu'il rencontra, lorsque j'ai eu vent que tu avais repris le restaurant de ton père, j'ai demandé à Kozume de me commander quelques unes de tes spécialités afin d'y goûter. Je les ai trouvées délicieuses.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kuroo me demandait des livraisons de temps en temps.

\- Je n'osais pas te revoir en personne car j'avoue que j'avais eu peur, se confia Keiji d'un ton désolé, après tout, je t'ai laissé sans nouvelles.

\- Et moi, j'ai eu peur d'apprendre que tu t'étais marié entre temps, avoua Koutarou en prenant la main de Keiji qui tressaillit légèrement au contact, je... Je t'aime, tu sais?, se confessa-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et depuis le lycée.

\- Je le sais, Bokuto-san, murmura Keiji en s'approchant de lui pour poser son front contre le sien, mais avec la pression de ma famille derrière, j'ai longtemps hésité à répondre à tes sentiments. Maintenant, j'ai la paix mais, tout comme toi, j'ai aussi pensé que tu étais avec quelqu'un maintenant.

\- Je suis à fond dans la cuisine, déclara Bokuto avec un petit rire, et puis non, il n'y a eu que toi."

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite longuement en signe de tendres retrouvailles.

Les jours suivants, Koutarou mit encore plus de coeur à l'ouvrage en cuisine. Il fallait dire que le restaurant accueillait depuis peu un nouvel habitué, un homme pour lequel il suivait assidument les principes de son père et qui, aussi, réchauffait son coeur.

 **Voili voilou pour cette requête. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Prochaine requête : un menu classique avec du KageHina. On se revoit pour la suite d'Alter(s) Ego qui sera le fil conducteur de la fic (et le contexte de base que j'ai établi à partir de ma source d'inspiration) et le chapitre TsukiHina de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza avec de l'action, des loups-garous et un sorcier. A bientôt. :)  
**


End file.
